


Stuck with Me

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bets & Wagers, Crushes, Just bros being bros, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Changbin follows Minho into his room. The older male rummages through a box under his bed and retrieves the handcuffs. Minho grins as he holds the red fuzzy cuffs in front of Changbin’s face.“You’re giving me your sex cuffs,” Changbin says, exasperated. He should have seen that coming.Or: Changbin is dared to be handcuffed to Hyunjin for 24 hours.





	Stuck with Me

**Author's Note:**

> [⭐️](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWBC2bv5O7U) I adore Changjin and wanted to try writing them so I really hope this is enjoyable. 
> 
> (Hyunjin's right hand and Changbin's left hand are cuffed together.)
> 
> Happy double knot eve as always I didn't read over this so my apologies if there are any typos or if it's just bad in general. 
> 
> (Inspo for this fic came form this [loop](https://twitter.com/changjinloop/status/1179375361873854466).)

**9:00 AM**

Changbin is sitting next to Minho on their shared couch. The morning news playing on the television.

“I dare you to handcuff yourself to Hyunjin for an entire day,” Minho suddenly speaks up, his eyes are still trained on the tv.

“And why would I do that?” Changbin turns to look at Minho, raising an eyebrow at the sudden proposition.

“I’ll give you anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, your wish is my command, Binnie.” Minho turns and gives him a coy smile and Changbin just knows his best friend is up to no good. _As he always is._

Changbin contemplates the offer. There’s a lot of things he could ask Minho for. He could treat himself to a fancy dinner using his credit card or better yet, steal his car for an entire week. But it all seems too good to be true. Things with Minho are never that easy.

“Why would you do that? What’s in it for you?”

“For my own amusement, I guess.”

“You’re so weird but I guess I’m in. What happens if we lose?”

“You have to live knowing you’re a loser.”

“You’re such an ass!” Changbin aims one of the throw pillows at Minho, missing, Minho grins triumphantly. 

“Whatever.” Minho rolls his eyes. “How are you going to convince Hyunjin to do it?”

“Split the prize, duh.” Changbin can only hope that Hyunjin will agree. There’s something about literally being attached to Hyunjin that is both terrifying and exciting.

“Come on.”

Changbin follows Minho into his room. The older male rummages through a box under his bed and retrieves the handcuffs. Minho grins as he holds the red fuzzy cuffs in front of Changbin’s face.

“You’re giving me your sex cuffs,” Changbin says, exasperated. He should have seen that coming.

“Shut up,” Minho says as he punches Changbin’s shoulder lightly. “It was a gag gift and we never really used them but I knew they’d come in handy one day.”

“You two are so weird.” Changbin shakes his head. The offer is becoming less appealing now that he knows where the cuffs have been.

“Really? I like to think that we make a pretty cute couple.”

“Where is Jisung anyways?” 

“He said he was picking up breakfast. He should be here soon.” Changbin nods his head in acknowledgment and retrieves his phone from his pocket, sending Hyunjin a text.
    
    
    **binnie:** wanna come over? 
    **binnie:** minho has a prize for us
    
    **jinnie:** for the two of us?
    
    **binnie:** yes!
    **binnie:** but you need to get here before he changes his mind lol
    
    **jinnie:** how mysterious
    **jinnie:** but i’ll be there soon i was gonna come over later anyway
    **jinnie:** ttyl!
    

Changbin locks his phone and sighs. As appealing as asking Minho for _anything_ and not being turned down; he’s not sure how Hyunjin will feel about it. What if he has plans for the next twenty-four hours? Even if Hyunjin agrees to it it’s not like they can go out in public, especially with how incriminating the cuffs are.

—

Jisung arrives before Hyunjin does. Minho greets him with a kiss on the forehead as he enters their shared apartment. There’s a box of a dozen donuts in his hand and coffee in the other.

“Hey Binnie, did you invite Hyunjin over?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“I saw him in the lobby. I was going to wait for him but he was petting a dog.”

“Yeah. I invited him to hang out.”

“Cool! What are you two going to do?”

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend.”

Jisung sets down the box on the kitchen counter and turns to look at Minho who’s busying himself with making coffee.

“Babe, what did you do now?” Jisung sighs and gives his boyfriend a pointed look.

“I’m innocent!” Minho laughs as he holds his hands up in surrender. 

There’s a knock on the door and Changbin gets up to answer it, feeling oddly nervous about seeing Hyunjin. 

Changbin opens the door and the sight of Hyunjin is enough to take his breath away. He’s dressed in an oversized black sweatshirt and his favorite bucket hat adorns his head. Typical Hyunjin fashion.

“Hey,” Hyunjin greets Changbin, his eyes turning into crescents when his eyes land on Changbin.

Changbin greets him back and motions for him to enter the apartment. Hyunjin kicks his shoes off and takes off the bucket hat, showing off his recently dyed black hair.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Hyunjin greets Minho and Jisung as he goes into the kitchen to wash his hands.

“Is this the prize you were talking about Changbin?” Hyunjin says as he’s inspecting the donut box, there’s already four missing.

“Why would I make you come all the way over here just for donuts?”

“‘Dunno, you were really mysterious over text. So are you gonna tell me what the prize is?”

“Yeah, come here.” Changbin grabs Hyunjin by the arm and drags him into his room, shutting the door behind them.

Hyunjin takes a seat on the bed, gazing up at Changbin with his beautiful eyes. “What’s going on Binnie?”

“I wanted to talk about the prize Minho is offering us. I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to agree, especially if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“You’re scaring me, Binnie! What could be so bad?” Hyunjin tilts his head in concern and stares at Changbin.

“Uhm,” Changbin fidgets as he glances at his nightstand. He pulls the fuzzy handcuffs from his drawer and jingles them in front of Hyunjin. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Changbin chews on his bottom lip can see that Hyunjin is waiting for him to give an explanation. He clears his throat, embarrassed and contemplating the best way to explain to Hyunjin without scaring him away.

“Minho said that if we can stay handcuffed for an entire day he would give us anything we wanted.”

“We have to what?” Hyunjin yells and Changbin covers Hyunjin’s mouth with his hand. He doesn’t want Minho to overhear and take back the offer.

“Be quiet!” Changbin whisper yells at Hyunjin, removing his hand from Hyunjin’s mouth after a few seconds.

“Anything? Now, why would he do that and _why_ do the cuffs look like that.” Hyunjin giggles as he takes the cuffs out of Changbin’s hand and studies them.

“Minho said they were a gag gift they never used.”

“And you really believe that?” Hyunjin smirks and the mere action is enough to send Changbin’s heart into overdrive. 

“That’s not the point, Jinnie. So are you in?”

—

Hyunjin stalks out of the room, Changbin trailing behind him. He really hopes Hyunjin will agree to the bet.

“Donut?” Jisung offers to Hyunjin, revealing an impressive assortment of donuts. 

Hyunjin shakes his head as he takes out the cuffs from his pocket, placing them on the counter in front of Jisung.

Jisung looks taken aback and glances from Hyunjin to Minho.

“Minho! Why do they have that?” Jisung’s face flushes red and he scratches his neck, visibly uncomfortable.

“I bet Changbin and Hyunjin to stay handcuffed for an entire day.” Minho places his hand on Jisung’s thigh, comforting his boyfriend. _Gross._

“Why on earth would you do that?” Jisung questions and Minho gives him a knowing look. There’s something Minho isn’t revealing.

“To see if they would last that long.” Minho shrugs, going back to his breakfast.

“So are you two going to do it?” Jisung turns to look at Changbin and Hyunjin.

Changbin shrugs, he would love to drive Minho’s expensive car instead of having to take public transportation but he doesn’t want to do it at the expense of making Hyunjin uncomfortable.

“I’m in,” Hyunjin says, turning around to face Changbin. “Are you?”

“Always.” Changbin grins as he shakes hands with Hyunjin, sealing the deal.

“So what are the rules?” Changbin asks Minho.

“You can’t take the cuffs off not even for switching hands so choose wisely. That’s it.”

“Okay. That seems easy.”

“I’d also suggest using the restroom while you still can.”

**12:06 PM**

It’s definitely not easy. 

They’re only a few hours in and Changbin feels so uncomfortable. Hyunjin towers over him and his strides are much longer; walking together is awkward and Changbin almost trips a few times.

“You need to slow down Hyunjin my limbs aren’t as long as yours.” Changbin whines.

“Sorry, Binnie! I forget how tiny you are.” Hyunjin teases, he knows he can pretty much get away with anything when it comes to Changbin.

Changbin glares and ignores the comment. He feels so restless.

“Can you two stop walking around? Come join us!” Jisung yells from the couch  
.  
The four boys decide to watch a movie to pass the time. Sitting side by side is the only comfortable position Changbin and Hyunjin can find and maybe it’s _too_ comfortable. Changbin almost forgets he’s literally attached to Hyunjin. It feels so normal.

That is until Hyunjin tries reaching for the box of donuts on Jisung’s lap, inevitably pulling Changbin with him.

“Ow!”

“Here,” Jisung chuckles, passing the box to Hyunjin so he doesn’t try moving again.

“Sorry,” Hyunjin takes the box, whispering as he opens the box and offers a donut to Changbin. There’s sugar on the corner of Hyunjin’s lips. 

Changbin takes one and turns back to the television, trying hard to forget about Hyunjin’s seemingly perfect lips.

**03:25 PM**

Changbin walks back into the living room with Hyunjin a step behind him when he sees Minho and Jisung on the couch again. Jisung is sitting across Minho’s lap and the two look disgustingly in love. Jisung tilts his chin up and Minho strokes him, adoringly. 

It’s not an unfamiliar sight for Changbin but it’s always so _strange._

“You know he’s not a cat, right?” Changbin grimaces.

“Leave them alone. Minho only knows how to interact with his fellow felines.” Hyunjin quips. He nudges Changbin, leading them to the other side of the couch, as far away as they can get from Minho and Jisung.

The couple only laughs it off and goes back to what they were doing before.

Hyunjin grabs the remote and turns on the tv, putting on the current drama he’s watching. The pair return to their previous position. Changbin leans his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, his hair smells like citrus and it makes Changbin tingly. He wonders is Hyunjin’s tastes as good as he smells.

Halfway through the episode, Changbin can see Hyunjin fidgeting, probably trying to get in a comfortable position without disturbing Changbin.

“You good?” Changbin asks, lifting his head from Hyunjin’s shoulder and turning down the volume.

“Can you lay down with me? My back hurts and I want to cuddle.”

“Sure,” Changbin agrees, as Hyunjin pulls the older male into his embrace. 

Changbin repositions himself against Hyunjin’s stomach. Hyunjin wraps his long legs around Changbin’s shorter ones and sets his chin on top of Changbin’s head, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

“Your hair smells really nice.” Hyunjin breathes out.

“Thanks,” Changbin whispers, drifting off to sleep.

—

“Where are you two going?” Changbin blinks groggily, Hyunjin is still dead asleep.

“On a date,” Jisung answers as he puts on his shoes by the door.

“That’s nice. What are you going to do?”

“I think we’re just gonna go to the park and get some food. Do you want us to get you anything?”

Changbin glances at Hyunjin, his mouth is slightly agape. “Nah, we should be good. Enjoy your date and don’t come home that late.”

“Please don’t destroy the apartment. Sorry for waking you!” Jisung says as he locks the door.

—

It doesn’t take that much longer for Hyunjin to wake up. He tries stretching his arms, pulling Changbin _again._

Hyunjin chuckles, his face is slightly swollen and looks really _soft._ Changbin turns to face Hyunjin, tracing his cheeks with his free hand.

Hyunjin leans into Changbin’s touch. “I think that was the shortest nap I’ve ever taken. Are Minho and Jisung still here?”

“You just missed them,” Changbin says as he strokes Hyunjin’s cheek some more. Changbin traces Hyunijin’s lips when he closes his eyes again.

“Changbin, I need to tell you something.” Changbin retracts his hand, confused. His heart starts beating frantically and he really hopes Hyunjin can’t feel it, really hopes Hyunjin isn’t weirded out by any of this.

“What is it?” Changbin says, trying to calm himself down.

“I need to pee I feel like my bladder is going to explode.” 

Changbin breathes a sigh of relief, now that’s something he can live with. “Oh. How long have you been needing to pee?”

“A few hours.”

“Idiot! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Well, I don’t really want you to stand so close to me while I’m peeing. No offense.”

“None taken. How should we do this then?”

“Just don’t look at me.”

“Trust me I don’t want to.”

The two untangle their limbs and walk hand in hand to the bathroom. This is the most action Changbin has ever gotten; _probably will ever get if he’s being honest to himself._

**06:12 PM**

The bathroom situation wasn’t _that_ awkward but Changbin would definitely prefer to never be that close to someone ever again while he’s relieving himself.

This time the pair sitting side by side on the counter, their stomachs growling loudly.

“What do you want to eat Jinnie?”

“Wanna get fried chicken? We’d have to get delivery though. We can’t really go out in these.” Hyunjin holds up their hands and jingles their cuffed hands. The fur makes Changbin’s wrist ticklish. _Why can’t Minho and Jisung own a pair of normal metal handcuffs?_

Changbin chuckles. “Yeah, okay. The usual?”

“Yes, please! Make sure to ask for extra sauce.”

—

Their food doesn’t take too long to arrive. Changbin answers the door and tries to hide Hyunjin and his cuffed hand from the delivery person that only gives him a strange look.

Hyunjin sets down the bags on the table. The smell of the fried chicken envelops the room and Changbin’s mouth waters. 

The two had decided on getting half garlic and half spicy with plenty of sides considering that the two have only eaten Jisung’s donuts. 

Changbin inhales his chicken and Hyunjin whines about how uncomfortable eating with his left hand is, he’s barely touched his share of food.

“Can we please switch?”

“Nope, it’s against the rules. Do you want me to feed you, Jinnie?” Changbin says in an exaggerated baby voice.

“Am I your baby now?”

“You can be my baby if you want to.” Changbin coos as he pinches Hyunjin’s cheeks. 

Hyunjin sighs and gives in, opening his mouth for Changbin.

**07:33 PM**

Changbin and Hyunjin are laying on the floor, their stomach full and content.

“Changbin.” Hyunjin nudges him with his feet.

“Yeah?”

“I need to go to the restroom.”

“Let’s go then.” Changbin tries getting up but Hyunjin is stuck on the floor.

“But it’s gross!” Hyunjin whines, kicking his feet like a toddler.

“I already saw you pee it’s not a big deal.”

“I--,” Hyunjin pauses, his cheeks flushing light pink. “I don’t need to pee this time. I need to do the other thing.”

“You need to take a shit?”

“Changbin! Don’t say it like that.”

“I’m going to kill Minho when he comes back.”

“There’s really nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ll make sure to close my eyes.”

Hyunjin nods his head, chewing on his bottom lip.

—

“Here,” Hyunjin hands Changbin his phone and airpod case. “So you don’t have to listen.”

“Thank you.”

Changbin happily takes Hyunjin’s phone and puts on a random playlist. He squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t believe his in the bathroom with Hyunjin _again._

**10:35 PM**

Changbin isn’t sure how he managed to survive the day literally attached to Hyunjin. The day is coming to an end; when the two wake up the cuffs will come off and Hyunjin will go back home. 

It takes them a few tries to find a comfortable position in bed, unfortunately for Changbin, that position is facing each other. Changbin can feel Hyunjin’s minty breath on his face.

“Did you enjoy being stuck to me all day?” Changbin breaks the silence, playing with the edges of his blanket.

“Yeah, it was fun. I kind of feel like I ruined the image you had of me though.” Hyunjin peers down, not wanting to look at Changbin directly.

“And what would that image be?” Changbin says softly. He doesn’t want Hyunjin to feel bad about himself. 

“I don’t know. Someone that doesn’t use the restroom in front of others?” Hyunjin chuckles lightly.

“You’re still the same Hwang Hyunjin to me.”

“Thanks.”

“Would you do it again?”

“Absolutely not,” Hyunjin says curtly. “So what are you going to ask Minho for?”

“His car.” Changbin grins widely. There’s no way Minho suspects what prize he wants.

“Wow. That’s impressive.” Hyunjin whistles. “Do you really think he’s going to give it to you?”

“The idiot kind of has too. What were you going to ask for?”

“I don’t know. I just kind of wanted to hang out with you.” Hyunjin tries shrugging. 

“Only kind of?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin says. “So what are you going to do with Minho’s car?”

“Why don’t you let me take you on a date?” Changbin can feel his heart hammering and blood rushing into his ears. _It’s now or never._

“If you let me drive the car I will.” Hyunjin peers into Changbin’s eyes, the moonlight illuminating him.

“Deal. So it’s a date then?” Changbin intertwines their hands under the blanket, he hopes Hyunjin doesn’t mind how sweaty his palm is.

“It’s a date.”

Changbin leans forward and connects their lips in a chaste kiss. Hyunjin’s lips are as soft as they look. They split apart after a few moments; Hyunjin awkwardly nuzzles into Changbin’s neck, placing a soft peck before he drifts off to sleep.

Changbin goes to sleep with the boy of his dreams in his arms and the promise of tomorrow looming over him.


End file.
